deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomura Shigaraki
'Tomura Shigaraki '''is one of the main antagonists in the anime/manga series ''My Hero Academia. Fanon Ideas so Far *TBA Possible Opponents *Cinder Fall *The Joker (DC) *Kylo Ren *Toffee (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Tyrian Callows *Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History Tomura was born under the name "Tenko Shimura". When Tenko was a child, he had a fascination with heroes, but his father did not tolerate his acts and often punished him for them by putting him outside. Tenko did not seem to have a Quirk but he suffered from unknown physical changes to his body. However, his mother and grandparents were always there for him and encouraged him, as did his older sister who showed him a picture of their father and grandmother, who they learned was a hero. Unfortunately, Tenko's father discovered this and punished his son, while also shaming heroes for protecting others and abandoning their families. Tenko's suffering was watched by his other relatives, who he begged for help but they could only witness it in horror. While outside, Tenko confided in the family dog of how he hated everyone for leaving him to suffer. As he was clutching his dog, Tenko's Decay Quirk activated, causing the dog to crumble in his hands. Afterward, Hana came outside to apologize to Tenko for not standing up for him but proceeds to run away in fear after seeing their dog dead next to him. When Tenko tries to reach for her, he ends up disintegrating her by accident. Tenko's grandparents and mother ran outside to see what was happening and Tenko ended up killing them when his Decay Quirk spread. When Tenko's father came outside and saw the chaos, Tenko ran to him for help but his father would grab some garden tools to protect himself. This time, an enraged Tenko charged at his father with full intent to kill him and touched his face; ultimately the spreading decay ended up destroying the entire house. After the deaths of his family, an orphaned Tenko was left to fend for himself on the streets. People who passed by never offered to help him, because they assumed that a hero would take care of it, leaving him to be ignored. Tenko began to think this was punishment for his actions, as the memories slowly faded into the recesses of his mind. Eventually, a man named All For One saved him, blaming society for the reason he was not saved sooner. All For One used this incident as a means of stimulating Tenko's newfound hatred for heroes and began grooming him as his adoptive son. Tenko was given his own room by All For One, and Daruma Ujiko "gifted" the young boy with the disembodied hands of his deceased family members. All For One taught Tenko to embrace the urge he felt whenever he felt it and Tenko did just that by killing two thugs and adding their hands to his look. All For One later renamed him Tomura Shigaraki and raised him as part of the League of Villains, to eventually become his successor of the organization. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Tenko Shimura *Occupation: Villain/Acting leader of the League of Villains *Age: Likely 20's *Raised and trained by All For One *Hates All Might Quirk *Dubbed "Decay" Tomura Shigaraki improved Decay.png|Tomura using his Quirk Improved Decay.png|The "Domino Decay" *His hands decay and disintegrate anything they touch *Requires all five of his fingers to make contact *It is also possible for the effect of Decay to spread beyond what Tomura has touched, creating a domino chain of disintegrated victims. *Tomura's Quirk underwent a reawakening that allows the League of Villains leader to decay objects even without all five fingers in tact. This was displayed when Tomura used his 2 remaining fingers to partially decay one of Re-Destro's fingers with after the latter destroyed three of Tomura's fingers on his left hand, albeit much slower and weaker compared to when Tomura uses all 5 of his fingers. Skills *Skilled leader *Analytical and quick-minded in a fight, recognizing weak points from watching opponents fight *Capable fighter *Surprisingly quick and durable, with an A both in Speed and Technique Feats *Deduced pro hero Eraserhead's weakness while fighting him for the first time and tagged him *Moved in front of Tsuyu Asui in a near instant *Reacted to Midoriya leaping at him with speed rivaling All Might *Tanked a blast from Bakugou *Snuck up on Izuku Midoriya in a public space and held him hostage without alerting anyone to his activities *Took out most of the Meta Liberation Army with the League of Villains *Disintegrated an entire building within seconds *Fought against Gigantomachia for almost a month with the League of Villains *Fought against Re-Destro and won *Also during said battle with Re-Destro, Tomura's Quirk underwent a reawakening that allows him to decay objects even without all five fingers in tact Flaws and Weaknesses *Somewhat childish in his behavior *Easily angered if things don't go his way *Has no long-range methods of attack *Decay can be halted by removing the affected body part *Decay requires contact with his hands and all five fingers **While not so much an issue anymore, Tomura's Decay speed is slowed whenever he doesn't have his full five fingers on something. Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique power